


light [kagehina]

by yoongayforme



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball boyfriends, idk don’t judge this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongayforme/pseuds/yoongayforme
Summary: tobio finally finds his light.





	light [kagehina]

the day starts off cloudy. the sky is murky. not a clue of light.

it's dark even though it's day, and the scenery seems to reflect tobio's exact mood at the moment. gloomy, dark, and irritable. 

he walks and walks, ball in hand and eyes focused on the ground. no one is around him. he's all alone, alone like he always is. 

everything seem's the same as the dream he had last night. one moment he's there; everyone is, and they're laughing, smiling, together as a whole. 

and then, they're gone.

just like that it disappears. happiness, laughs, smiles. nothing is left but these gray clouds which are blocking the sun, empty streets with no sign of human activity, and deafening silence that seems to get louder by the minute.

town to town, country to country, continent to continent— heck even galaxy to galaxy. tobio's sure no matter where he went, this same cloud would follow him, keep expanding, and chase off anyone that tries stepping near him. 

it's all too much like last night. last night where he screamed and cried, only to not be heard by anyone. where he ran and ran and ran into unending alley's, trying to find a way out of the endless maze that he'd been trapped inside.

but, if right now is in fact like last night, he should be seeing the light soon.

the light.

it appeared in front of him just as he was about to give up because his throat was too sore from screaming, feet to tired to run, and tears released to the point of him having barely anything left inside of him.

he felt as if he were about to collapse into nothingness, because there was really no hope, was there? it's what he thought. it's what he always thought. but then, it shone. it cleared away the clouds, removed the shield in front of tobio's eyes and finally broke down the walls.

and there was everyone, everything in front of him. as if they had never left.

tobio's throat constricted as he recalled what he had dreamt about, snapping out of his trance when he heard someone familiar calling his name.

"kageyama!" 

can it be?

"hey, kageyama! don't ignore me dumbass!"

is it you?

"closer." tobio whispered, clenching his hands into fists and screwing his eyes shut. "a little closer and i'll know it's you."

it was all silent for a moment, the footsteps and shouting stopping. tobio felt himself freeze in place, heart feeling heavy and breathing labored as he waited in anticipation. had he left him like everyone else? was he not—

“idiot.” 

tobio’s eyes flew open when someone smacked his arm with force, relief washing over him when he looked down to see the familiar orange haired boy.

“how did you come here if you were there?” tobio questioned dumbly, confused as to why he didn’t hear the shorter male walking towards him.

“you seemed out of it. i figured a sneak attack would work best in a time like this!” shouyou exclaimed, smiling brightly at the other male as he jumped slightly.

and as tobio listened to the other ramble on about what not, he realized; 

hinata shouyou, was in fact, his light.


End file.
